Young Justice (TV Series)
Young Justice is an upcoming american superhero television show produced by Berlanti Television, DC Television and Warner Bros Television, and follow up to the Arrowverse, loosely based on the 2010 Animated of the same name, The television is created by Greg Berlanti and written by Geoff Johns, the stars an ensemble cast, Plot The youngest super heroes of the Arrowverse joined up for Young Justice, as they discover a sinister threat that could have catastrophic consequences. Cast Young Justice * Brenton Thwaites as Nightwing/Dick Grayson * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Aqualad/Jackson Hyde * Keiynan Lonsdale as Kid Flash/Wally West * Peyton Meyer as Superboy/Conner Murray/Kon-El * Sharon Leal as Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz * Madison McLaughlin as Artemis/Evelyn Sharp * Nina Dobrev as Rocket/Raquel Ervin * Ryan Potter as Beast Boy/Garfield Logan * Graham Phillips as Robin/Tim Drake * Kiersey Clemons as Bumblebee/Karen Beecher * Jorge Lendeborg Jr. as Kid Guardian/Mal Duncan * Dylan O'Brien as Lagoon Boy/La'gaan * Holland Roden as Oracle/Barbara Gordon * Nat Wolff as Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner * Curran Walters as Red Hood/Jason Todd * Haley Bennett as Aquagirl/Lorena Marquez * Jimmy Bennett as Aquaboy/Tommy Curry * Melissa Benoist as Supergirl/Kara Davners/Kara Zor-El * Franz Drameh as Firestorm/Jefferson ”Jax” Jackson * Toneisha Lane as Bulletgirl/Susan Kent Barr * Joshua Pontinelli as Forward-Flash/Michael Winchester * Violett Beane as Jesse Quick/Jesse Chambers Wells * Conor Leslie as Wonder Girl/Donna Troy * Cameron Boyce as Impulse/Bart Allen * Colton Haynes as Arsenal/Roy Harper * Willa Holland as Speedy/Thea Queen * Leon Thomas III as Static/Virgil Hawkins * Haley Ramm as Batgirl/Stephanie Brown * Taylor Swift as Madame Xanadu/Nimue Inwudu * Lili Reinhart as Caitlin Fairchild * Nicholas Hamilton as Grunge/Eddie Chang * Dakota Fanning as Freefall/Roxanne Spaulding * Owen Teague as Burnout/Robert Lane * Jadin Gould as Breakout/Holly Denton * Lucas Till as Hardbody/Lance Wielder Villains * Teddy Sears as Zoom/Hunter Zolomon * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Black Manta/David Hyde * Brad Garrett as The Brain * Stephen Dorff as Deacon Blackfire * Nathan Darrow as Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries * Robert Knepper as Clock King/William Tockman * Boyd Holbrook as Ocean Master/Orm Marius * John Barrowman as The Dark Archer/Malcolm Merlyn * Manu Bennett as Deathstroke/Slade Wilson * Bernadette Saquibal as Hyrax/Veronica Dale * Andrew Scott as Gary Anthony * B.D. Wong as Hugo Strange * Tracy Ifeachor as Kuasa * Dylan Neal as Anthony Ivo * Nick Krause as Lenny Luthor * Kevin Dorman as Coyote * Katie Cassidy as Black Siren/Laurel Lance Supporting Characters * Britt Robertson as Deborah Poulos * Malese Jow as Linda Park * Chosen Jacobs as Jai West * Blake Jenner as Adam Foster * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Joe West * Rick Cosnett as Detective Eddie Thawne * Michael K. Williams as James Forrest * Scott Paulin as Darryl Frye * Ansel Elgort as Darwin Elias * Lily James as Valerie Perez * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor * Jeri Ryan as Felicia Kane * Joe Keery as Ray Dorman * Alex Désert as Julio Mendez * Richard Belzer as Joe Kline * Biff Manard as Michael Murphy * Mike Genovese as Warren Garfield * Bryan Cranston as Phillip Moses Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production To be added Synopsis To be added Release To be added Confirmed plot points To be added Episodes To be added Home Media To be added Category:Tv Series